


Rogue

by owlnmoon



Category: bap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlnmoon/pseuds/owlnmoon
Summary: Jongup returns to Junhong





	Rogue

It was over in a matter of moments. One moment alive, the next death. 

Contrary to popular belief, Moon Jongup’s life did not flash before his eyes, but rather a mundane memory of him as a child crying over something his brother had done. When Jongup awoke, it was cold and dark. He could decipher nothing in the pitch blackness and reached out, only to feel resistance. He was confined, in some kind of box. He realized suddenly that he was hungry and thirsty. So, incredibly thirsty he couldn’t stand it.   
Suddenly, noises could be heard from outside. Indistinct voices. Jongup realized that he didn’t have to strain to hear what was being said, it was as if whomover owned the voice was in the box with him. He laid back in the darkness to wait for whatever was next. The sound of one voice and footsteps trailing away could be heard and only whistling remained. The notes were loud and jarring, almost as if amplified. The pounding in Jongup’s head and his thirst increased until he felt as if he would jump out of his skin.   
The sound of a latch being flipped brought Jongup back to his senses. A crack of light, so piercing bright broke into his view. It was blinding. He shut his eyes- and felt himself moving. He was on some kind of sliding tray and he was pulled into the room. He kept his eyes shut and lay still, but realized that the air carried an aroma he had never smelled before. It was intoxicating, a spicey, heady aroma that threatened to consume him. He had never smelt anything so delicious, so lustful before.   
He opened his eyes a bit and cold, sterile light blasted into view. There was a man bent over a cart, with peculiar red splotches on his front, which Jongup realized to his horror, was blood. The man selected an instrument and walked over to Jongup’s side. Jongup could see that he had chosen a scalpel and was currently beginning to ready himself to cut. Before he could do so, Jongup moved.  
Faster than either realized, Jongup was up and standing next to the man.  
“Wha-aat, what,” the man stammered.  
Jongup suddenly realized that the enticing aroma arose from the man. Specifically the splotches on the front of his apron…. It was the blood.  
********************************************************************************************************************  
Junhong stood motionless in front of his friend’s memorial. It had been one year since the death of Jongup, and Junhong had never been the same. In one day he had lost someone that he thought he would be spending the rest of his life with. It wasn’t fair, the accident had cost more lives than one. After a few moments, Junhong turned to leave. It was a cold day in October and he hadn’t really dressed warmly enough for it. Didn’t really matter though. These days nothing mattered.  
At home, Junhong arrived home to the scent of sea weed soup.   
“Happy Birthday!” Said his mother as soon as he walked into kitchen. Surprised, Junhong realized belatedly that it was his birthday.  
“I’m not really hungry, omma,” he said.  
“Eat, eat! You only get this once a year you know,” said his mother with a sad smile. Junhong obediently sat at the table to take his fill of the special soup to please her. He ate without tasting anything, quietly thanked his mother for the meal and then went to his room. His room was the same as it had been a year ago, nothing changed or out of place since the accident. As if time had stopped. Junhong went to his desk and sat down. He opened the top drawer. Inside, were his treasured letters, mementos from Jongup.   
“Dear Junhong,  
While you were sleeping I decided to write you a short letter. I miss you so much even while you’re sleeping that I decided I had to put my thoughts down on paper. I wanted to tell you-“  
There was a sharp knocking noise that suddenly cut through the stillness. It sounded strange, but familiar like a tennis ball being thrown against a wall. Knowing that the neighborhood kids were sometimes up to no good, Junhong sighed and got up to check the window. The street outside was empty. Shrugging, Junhong delicately folded the letter and put it in his pocket to read later. His room felt too small, and suffocating. He felt trapped. It was decided. He was going to the park.   
At the park, Junhong found a swing and sat. And sat. All day reading and re reading the letter from Jongup until the shadows began to stretch and the sun began to dim. Since the accident, time was of no accord to Junhong, days passed liked hours, hours like minutes. It just really didn’t matter anymore. Junhong was about to fall asleep but stirred when he sensed someone sit in the swing next to his.   
“Hi”.   
Junhong turned to look at who had given the greeting. It was Jongup.  
***********************************************************************************************************************

Jongup watched Junhong as he stood over the memorial site. He felt chilled, even more than usual. It was an eerie sight to see your best friend standing over your grave. Without warning, Junhong turned and began to walk away. Jongup followed him, through the familiar streets until they were almost at Junhong’s doorstep. From across the street, he watched Junhong enter his house. The day had just begun, but Junhong had already done so much. Jongup sat down to wait, but impatience made sure it didn’t last long.  
Today was the day. He was going to get to meet Junhong for the first time in a year. He was so excited, but anxious. Would he be able to control himself? How would Junhong react? These questions tumbled around in his mind in a nervous whirlwind. Sighing, he walked toward the back of Junhong’s house towards a window. He could see Junghong’s form sitting at the desk reading. Jongup looked around, spotted a discarded tennis ball and threw it at the window. It hit with a satisfying sound. Before Junhong could react, Jongup made sure he was gone from sight.   
The front door opened. Jongup watched Junhong as he squinted against the bright rays of the morning sun. He looked adorable, but sad. There was something different about him. He looked the same, but Jongup could tell that he was irreversibly changed. Jongup followed Junhong as he walked, making sure to always stay out of the sight of the taller man. Finally, Junhong reached his destination. It was a playground. Jongup watched as Junhong sat in a swing and reach into his pocket to retrieve something. It was a letter.   
Could it really be my letter? Jongup wondered.  
“Has he had it all this time?”   
Jongup felt tears threaten to obscure his vision. He blinked fiercely. Now was not the time to be crying. He needed to be alert, in order to keep Junhong safe. He waited for Junhong. And waited. Junhong made now signs of moving and continued sitting on the swing until the day darkened into dusk. Now, now it was time to move. Jongup took a deep breath and stepped out from the shadows.  
“Hi,” he said as he slipped into the swing next to Junhong’s.  
Junhong turned, and Jongup saw his face clearly for the first time in a year. It was beautiful. Junhong’s eyes widened in surpirse.  
“J-Jongup?” He barely managed to say.  
“Yes, it’s me,” Jongup said softly, scared and unsure of Junhong’s next reaction.  
“How, wait, what!” Exclaimed Junhong  
“I will tell you everything I know, but right now I want to say I am so sorry for everything”.  
Junhong looked at Jongup. The older man appeared to be just fine. No signs of trauma from the accident. How could this be? It was shocking and he didn’t understand what was happening, he only knew that Jongup was back and it didn’t matter. He stood up shakily from the swing, the letter falling to the floor.   
“Jongup! I don’t care, I just want you back!” Junhong’s eyes were filled with tears.  
“I can’t take it if you leave again!”  
Sadly, Jongup looked at the younger man and stood up.  
“I won’t be leaving, but it might not be the same, as before,” he said.   
They stood facing each other in the twilight. Without warning, Junhong swooped down and embraced Jongup in his arms. Jongup was terrified, would he be able to control himself? Junhong smelled so good. He smelled delicious in fact. A fresh scent that Jongup wanted breath in forever. The two men held each other.  
“I missed you,” they both said at the same time. They laughed. It was just like old times.   
************************************************************************************************************************  
The two men finally broke away from their hug. They stood looking at each other with shy smiles. It was as if no time had passed at all.  
“Jongup, why did you wait so long to come back to me?” Junhong pouted.   
“It’s a long story, and something I don’t even really understand,” Jongup said.  
“What do you mean, you can’t keep it a secret from me, I’ve been waiting for you all this time, it’s not fair!” Exclaimed Junhong.  
“I will tell you everything, let’s go for a walk, ok?” Jongup looked down towards Junhong’s hands, and wondered if he dared to touch them. He took a deep breath, and reached out towards Junhong and grasped his fingers lightly. Junhong looked down at Jongup with a smile and grabbed Jongup’s hand.  
“I won’t break! Come on, let’s go!” Laughed Zelo.  
Hand in hand, the two men walked through the darkening streets.   
“I don’t fully understand what happened, but I don’t remember anything after the accident except waking up in a dark room. I was scared, it was so dark and I was trapped, I couldn’t get out,” said Jongup.  
“Go on.”  
Sighing, Jongup continued.  
“Then someone opened the door, and….. I don’t know.”  
“What do you mean, something must have happened,” questioned Junhong.  
“I think….. I think I hurt them,” whispered Jongup.  
“You what, hyung can’t kill even kill spiders!”  
“I know, it’s just that…. I’m afraid if I tell you what happened, you’ll never want to see me again.”  
“That’s impossible, you just came back! But seriously, what happened hyung?” Junhong looked at the other man softly. He could see that whatever the secret was was eating Jongup up inside. His gaze was directed on the floor and he wouldn’t make eye contact.  
“Hyung, look at me, ok. Whatever you did, I don’t care. You’re back. It’s all that matters.”  
They stopped walking. Jongup glanced at Junhong and saw that the taller man was already looking at him.   
“I’m just afraid, that whatever happened, will happen to you to, ok? I’m scared, man.” Said Jongup with a sigh. He waited for a response and was about to open his mouth to speak again when Junhong swiftly leaned down. Their lips met with a crash and Jongup closed his eyes as their tongues explored one another. It was bruising, but felt so good. Junhong’s long arms intertwined themselves around Jongup, who also felt himself begin to respond to the kiss. He had been holding himself back, but the sensations were overwhelming. He had to remember to stay focused, otherwise Junhong might get hurt. But it was all too much.   
Jongup’s arms reached around Junhong and the two clutched at one another as their kiss deepened into moans.   
“Hyung, what are we doing?” Gasped Junhong.  
There faces were still inches from one another. Jongup looked up into Junhong’s eyes.  
“You started it, remember,” panted Jongup.   
The two men laughed. It really was like old times.  
************************************************************************************************************************  
“Hyung, let’s get out of here,” Junhong said.  
“Where can we go?” Asked Jongup  
“Let’s go to studio, no one’s there right now,” Junhong reluctantly untangled himself from Jongup’s grasp and reached for his hand. He led the smaller man through the dark streets until they reached the recording studio. Junhong’s hands were slightly shaking as he punched the code into the keypad. Was this really happening? Jongup was back? He glanced to his side to make sure that Jongup really hadn’t disappeared and saw Jongup looking at him expectantly, yet shyly. It was enough to send Junhong over the edge. The keypad chimed and Junhong grabbed Jongup roughly inside. The need for him was all consuming. The door slammed shut and Junhong pushed Jongup against it.   
The younger man towered over the elder, and leaned in for a kiss. As their lips touched, both closed their eyes and let themselves get lost in the lust for one another. They broke off their kiss, panting. Jongup looked away.  
“What’s wrong hyung?”  
“It’s nothing, I just don’t want to hurt you….” Trailed off Jongup. In response, Junhong laughed and started to reach for the buttons on the front of Jongup’s shirt. Jongup grabbed Junhong’s wrists and held them tight.  
“Hyung, I-“  
“No, listen, I’m serious Junhong, I could really hurt you”, said Jongup.   
The younger man stopped laughing, his face serious.  
“Hurt me, then,” he said.  
“Junhong, I-“  
“Hurt me! Nothing can hurt me like you leaving me, you’re here now and I want you!”  
Jongup looked at Junhong. He closed his eyes and breathed him in. His scent was intoxicating and fresh. He knew that despite his protests he would not be able to resist. He reached up with one hand to cup Junhong’s cheek softly.   
“Ok.” He said.  
The two men looked at one another, each scared to make the first move. Jongup wasn’t sure that once they started that he would be able to control himself. But that was the least of his concerns as Junhong leaned in for another kiss. As the men kissed, they busied their hands with unbuttoning and unzipping their clothes. Finally ready, they stood in front of each other.   
“Hyung,” whispered Junhong as he took in the sight before him. It was like a year had not passed at all. He was ready. The younger man grasped at older man’s hand and led him to the couch. He sat Jongup down and kneeled before him. Junhong looked up at Jongup. He smiled. The atmosphere of lust lay heavy over them. Junhong reached out tentatively to touch Jongup and-  
“Hyung!”  
“What is it?” Jongup said with a gasp as Junhong’s warm hand encircled his member.   
“Cold, you’re so cold! Let me warm you up”, and with that Junhong’s mouth closed over the tip of Jongup’s member. He alternated between licking and sucking at the precum that glistened at the tip. It tasted so good. He wanted more. Jongup couldn’t believe what was happening. It was Junhong’s special day, yet here he was receiving a present. His hips began to strain and buck towards Junhong’s face. The feeling of warmth spread from his stomach to his lower groin. It was ecstasy.   
************************************************************************************************************************  
Jongup reached down towards Junhong and placed his hands on his head. Every time Junhong bobbed his head up and down Jongup hips bucked of their own accord. Junhong’s mouth was so soft and wet that Jongup thought that he would burst. He was close. It felt so good, so amazing to be back with Junhong. It felt like coming home.  
“Junhong, I-“ gasped Jongup as he gave into the sensations. With one more thrust he came, his orgasm riding over him in waves as he bucked uncontrollably. Junhong wiped his mouth and smiled at Jongup. Watching the older man cum was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. His own member throbbed and ached with want. He wanted to fuck Jongup so badly.   
Jongup knew what was coming next. He couldn’t wait for it. Despite his fears, he was ready for it.   
“Hyung, let’s trade places,” rasped Junhong. Before either of them realized, Jongup had stood up and grabbed Junhong. Both men gasped as their members touched during their embrace.  
“I missed you so much,” as he said as he grasped the younger man. If he wasn’t so horny, Junhong would have been touched.  
“Shut up, hyung”, growled Junhong.  
“I want you now.”  
Junhong sat down and roughly pulled Jongup on to lap. He spat on his hand rubbed his own member until it was slick.  
“Are you ready for me, hyung?” Without waiting for an answer, Junhong pressed the tip of his penis against Jongup. He began to push up slowly, into Jongup then withdrew. The sensation made both men gasp with pleasure. Instead of pushing in again, Junhong began to rub the head of his dick against Jongup’s asshole, teasing it open. Jongup could feel himself getting hard once again. Junhong reached around to grasp at Jongup’s stiffening cock and began to rub up and down.  
It was time. Junhong spat once more on his hand and gripped his cock. He positioned himself at Jongup’s entrance and began to push. It was so tight. Junhong grunted and began to rut against Jongup. He started pumping slowly in and out. Jongup’s eyes closed in pleasure. It was too much. The taller man was bigger than average, causing Jongup an exquisite pain. Junhong’s hips began moving faster, bucking up from the couch. He started to pump into Jongup, almost viciously. The sounds of flesh slapping flesh echoed in the small room. Junhong grabbed at Jongup’s shoulder and pushed him down onto his cock, gyrating in place all the while. It felt so good. He panted as he fucked the object of his desire.  
“I-” Junhong said as he thrusted.  
“Missed-” another thrust.  
“You,” he said pumping into Jongup. It was so hot Junhong wasn’t sure if he could hold back any longer. He didn’t know if he wanted to.   
“I missed you too,” moaned Jongup. Junhong lowered his hands from Jongup’s shoulders and reached around. He grasped at Jongup’s chest and began pinching his nipples.  
“Fuck!”, grunted Jongup.   
“Fuck,” growled Junhong in response.  
The two men were both close. They knew each other’s bodies all too well. Jongup turned his head to kiss Junhong. They closed their eyes and explored each other with their tongues. Their fucking became faster, Jongup bouncing up and down on Junhong’s cock obscenely. With a grunt, Junhong came, pumping in and out of Jongup methodically. His hands moved from Jongup’s nipples to his cock. He tightened his grip and moved his hand up and down until Junhong felt Jongup tighten against his member. Grunting, Jongup let go and felt the waves of his own orgasm wash over him.   
************************************************************************************************************************


End file.
